katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Act 2 - Past
Act 2: Past is the second act on Lilly's route. Synopsis The day after the festival, Hisao joins Lilly and Hanako in the Tea Room and observes a game of chess, which Hanako wins. As they prepare to return to class Lilly requests to feel Hisao's face. Lilly pronounces Hisao to be quite handsome much to the latter's embarrassment. Later in the week, Hisao learns that Lilly used to be on the Student Council, and that she is half-Scottish. She becomes brooding and awkward on the subject of her family but invites Hisao to go present shopping for Hanako's birthday. That Sunday the pair goes into the city. While buying themselves ice cream, they encounter Akira and Hideaki, Shizune's younger brother and Akira's cousin. Hisao deduces that this means Lilly and Shizune are first cousins. Akira pulls Lilly to the side for a private discussion, leaving Hisao and Hideaki to wander around awkwardly. Hisao finds an antique store and purchases a doll for Hanako, then notices a small music box and buys that as well. After Akira and Hideaki take their leave, Hisao notices Lilly is more subdued than before. To cheer her up he takes her to a cafe where they enjoy some tea and coffee. Both realize that what just happened qualifies as a date. Despite this subtle change in their friendship, Hisao offers to take Lilly out again sometime. On the night of Hanako's birthday Hanako is visible moved after she receives the doll from Hisao and a teddy bear from Lilly. Akira arrives later with two bottles of wine and leaves soon after due to work. The trio give into temptation. Hanako passes out entirely and Lilly falls asleep on the bed, but thanks Hisao for being there before passing out. As they recover the next morning, Lilly tells Hisao that she is returning to Scotland for week because one of her aunts is sick. Lilly's parents left Japan because of her father's job six years ago and she hasn't seen them since. Lilly herself is sad, but seems to accept this part of her life. Hisao gives her the music box from the antique store and listening to its music seems to cheer Lilly up. Before Hisao leaves, Lilly kisses him on the cheek as thanks for the music box. Hisao doesn't get much sleep over the next few days. Shizune and Misha, after teasing him relentlessly for napping, give him a letter. Before he can open it, Hanako asks Hisao to join Lilly buy some groceries in town, as she has to study. During the sojourn, Hisao asks Lilly not to treat him differently because of his weak heart. That night, Hisao reads the letter. It's from Iwanako, bringing closure to the relationship they never had. After a poor showing on his English exam, Hisao joins Lilly, Hanako, Emi and Rin on the rooftop for lunch. Between Rin's abstract butterfly comments and Emi's banter Hisao enjoys himself until he has a slight heart murmur. It passes, but the girls notice and Hisao feels guilty for worrying them. Later when they are alone, Lilly uses some lunchbag paper to make an paper crane. She learned origami to improve her dexterity despite being blind. Hisao recognizes what she is trying to tell him: pain exists in everyone's lives, and we must teach ourselves to cope with it. The next day, Hisao, Hanako, and Hideaki see Lilly and Akira off at the airport. Hisao resolves to do more to rebuild his life after its standstill in the hospital. Characters * Hisao Nakai * Lilly Satou * Akira Satou * Shizune Hakamichi * Hideaki Hakamichi * Shiina "Misha" Mikado * Hanako Ikezawa * Kenji Setou * Emi Ibarazaki * Rin Tezuka * Storeowner * Storewoman * Teacher Scenes # Earl Grey # A Pound Sterling # Presents and Presence # Unidentified Drinking Object # The Day After # A Brief History of ThymeContains a decision that influences the ending. # Little Wing # Bon Voyage Notes Category:Act 2 Category:Acts in Lilly's Route Category:Acts